bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Prologue: Old Alliances
'''Old Alliances '''is the prologue of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This story is going back to Harold Jenkins, who didn't appear in "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". I know who is the most excited about this fanfiction. I hope you like this story. This is a very long prologue. I want this to be long because I'm probably not going to be able to publish anything until January because of Christmas break. I will still leave comments and edit stuff, I just won't be able to publish anything. Old Alliances It's been 11 months since Lydia's death. Even though I was with Henriett now, I was still very sad. Jackie Boy and Amelia just had a kid, so that made me happy. I was still getting used to not being able to see from my right eye, but I will get used to it eventually. I needed to find some work to do. I was walking to the bar when I was approached by a messenger. He gave me a letter, and I examined it. The letter was written in Ancient Thracian. The letter told me to go to the tavern in Old Yharnam. I then went to Old Yharnam. It's been so long since I've been to that part of Yharnam that I actually got lost. I did find my way to the bar, because I'm awesome. When I arrived at the bar, there were so many familiar faces. The twenty remaining Iron Lancers were at the bar. I was approached by Ptolemy, the only remaining Lancer officer. He was wearing all black, a trench coat, a large Top Hat, and the same mask that he wore during his days at war. I did notice that he had removed the pin that had his signiture symbol from his mask, though. Ptolemy: It's been a while, Harold. Harold: It has. Of all the places we could have met, why Old Yharnam? Ptolemy: We've been living here. After being disbanded, we decided to live here, since the Healing Church has abandoned this place. And after Nihilus and most of the other Lancers were killed, we didn't want to meet the same fate. Harold: The Order was more powerful than Krystof. Nihilus died a hero that day. Ptolemy: We need your help, Harold. Harold: What do you need? Ptolemy: We want to become as powerful as we once were. We need to be reestablished as a unit, and we need your help in order to do that. We seek to finish your goal in making Yharnam unopposed. Harold: That didn't make any sense. Ptolemy: We want to rid Yharnam of all bandits, so that it can be safe. Harold: Yharnam already is safe, because I'm here. Ptolemy: We need weapons. Alot of them. Harold: What kind of weapons? Ptolemy: I know about the secret room were you store a large amount of weapons in your house, Harold. We want Rifle Spears. Do you have any of those? Harold: I have a bunch of them. But that shite isn't cheap. Don't expect my to give weapons away for free. Ptolemy: Selling weapons is illegal. Harold: I don't care. No one is ever going to find out. There is this cave not far from Yharnam. No one ever goes there. I can bring your weapons there. I have about 100 Rifle Spears. I want 20 gold per spear. Ptolemy: We have a deal. Harold: Also, don't let anyone go in the water of the cave. Ptolemy: As you wish. Harold: I'll be there at midnight. Ptolemy: See you then. I went home, and loaded all the Rifle Spears in a crate, and put them in a wagon. When it was dark outside, I headed to Maltron's cave. I was able to get to the cave without anyone getting suspicious. I got to the cave, and the Lancers were waiting for me. They unloaded all the Rifle Spears, and then gave me my money. I decided to stay for a while. I then saw my broken Burial Blade and Helmet on the ground where I had left them, and picked them. Ptolemy: Why does the water in this cave have lightning constantly flowing through it? Harold: That's a long story, but I can tell you that I threw a necromancer whose arms are constantly giving off lightning into the water. Ptolemy: Interesting. Thanks for your help, Harold. The Lancers will rise again. Harold: You can use this cave as a base. It is better than Old Yharnam. Ptolemy: What's wrong with Old Yharnam? Harold: I hate that place. We will meet again. I returned home. Henriett was asleep, but I didn't go to sleep. I was thinking about The Iron Lancers, and why they were hiding for so long. Ptolemy and Nihilus were always good friends, but Ptolemy wanting to take over after Nihilus's death was strange. Still, I want to help my unit in any way I can. When morning came, I decided to go back to Maltron's cave and talk to Ptolemy. Harold: Ptolemy, I have to ask you something. Ptolemy: What's that? Harold: Why are you trying to reform the Iron Lancers? Ptolemy: I want to do what is right. I want to establish order in Yharnam, and bandits are my obstacles. Harold: Very well. Do you need me to do anything else? Ptolemy: Can you help us find out where to begin our crusade? I took out a map of Yharnam. I had marked all of the bandits forts on the map. Harold: This map shows where all of the bandits are. Start wherever you want. Ptolemy: Thank you, Harold. I then went back home. Henriett was waiting for me, and asked where I was. I told her that I was talking to an old friend of mine. She didn't ask who or why, which is good. I then decided to do something stupid. I cut off my ponytail, cut of some of my beard, pulled the ring out of my lip, and decided to start wearing my old Yahar'gul attire again. I've never had short hair before this, so it was weird. My lip bled alot, but that didn't last long. I put my tattered attire on an armor stand, and didn't think about it much afterwards. I got my Burial Blade fixed, and I put it in the sheathe on my belt where it always was. Now, I was ready to help my old friends. They want to become known again, so I will help them. What could go wrong? Credits Thank you for reading my prologue. Sorry if it is too long, but I want people to be satisfied with it, since it's going to be a while until I can write more. Tell me what me what you think in the comments. Also, after cutting his hair, Harold now kind of looks like Viktor Reznov. Category:Blog posts